Spring Cleaning
by LOLChanny819
Summary: "What are you doing?" Sonny sighed. "It's called spring cleaning, Chad. You should look it up!" He rolled his eyes. "What do you think maids are for?" Channy!


**Disclaimer: Sonny with a Chance is finally mine! Oh, wait, I missed the not. Darn. Okay, I guess I don't own Sonny with a Chance. Fiddlestix! I also don't own Clorox. Oh, and I, in no way, condone the use of slavery.**

**Hello, people of Earth… and possibly beyond. Wow, huh. Never really thought about that. Okay, well, anyone ready for a fluffy channy one-shot? I sure am! Oh, and I'd like to thank everyone for the incredible reviews on my story, Glistening Teardrops. It really makes me feel special, so thank you. SMILES!**

Spring Cleaning

Sonny Monroe walked down the halls of So Random!, clad with a sponge in her left hand, a bottle of cleaning spray in her right hand, rubber gloves, and a mask to keep the cleaning fumes out of her mouth and nose. All in all, it was a pretty strange sight, what with her glaring at the walls, saying "Come out, come out, wherever you are, germs. I'm _not_ going to _hurt_ you."

That's precisely why Chad Dylan Cooper just _had_ to make fun of her as he walked by, script in hand. He looked at her skeptically, and more than a little afraid. For all he knew, she would spray him in the eyes. I mean, she _was_ armed and all, and he did have a tendency to annoy the heck out of her. What if she chose today to do away with him? "Um, Sonny, I don't mean to be rude, but you seem a little more Random than usual today, no offence. Oh, wait, offence intended!" He laughed at his own little joke, but cowered as she raised the spray bottle in her hand as a threat.

She glared at him. "Really? Because I'm pretty sure you meant to be rude! Now, step aside before I decide that you're _one_ of the germs!"

He winced mockingly. "Ouch, Sonny, that really hurt. Psh, I'll leave. It's not like I look forward to our fights!" He cursed himself internally for not just telling her the truth. One day, he was going to find the courage to tell her he loved her, but apparently today wasn't the day. He decided to stall a little, just to get some more face time with her. "What are you even _doing_?"

She rolled her eyes. "Darn. I thought you were actually going to _leave_!"

He smirked at her. "Well now, that's exactly _why_ I had to stay, Monroe. Wow, rookie. You still haven't caught on!"

She glared at him, debating whether or not it would be considered a crime to spray him in the eyes with Clorox. "It's called spring cleaning, Chad. You should look it up!"

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Look, Sonny, I know you're new to the whole Hollywood scene, but people here don't actually do their own cleaning. Geez, what do you think maids are for? I mean, even people way back in the days of the Civil War knew better! Why do you think they had slaves?"

Her jaw dropped. "You are unbelievable! Slavery was wrong, Chad! Besides, if I needed a slave, I'd just use _you_!"

He tilted his head and looked at her, disbelieving. "Wow Monroe, you've flown off the haystack, huh? _Why _in the world do I look like a slave to you?"

She sighed, exasperated. "Leave, Chad. _Before_ I decide to do something violent to your pretty boy eyes!"

He gasped, shielding his face with his hands. "You wouldn't!"

She smirked at him. "Oh, but I would."

He frowned. "Why do we always do this?"

The brunette looked at him, confused as she often was around Chad. He always did the thing she least expected. "Do what?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know, Monroe, you tell me? Why do we always fight?"

She "Ohhhhh"ed in understanding, her face relaxing. "I don't really know, Cooper. I guess it's just something we do." He was beginning to confuse her, and the direction this conversation had taken was confusing her too.

He nodded. "You know it doesn't have to be that way, right? I actually _can _be nice."

She gasped mockingly. "You can? Wow, Chad, I never would have guessed!" Then she grinned. "No, but seriously, what are you trying to say?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I'm just trying to say that it could be different. _We_ could be different," he finished, motioning his hands between the two of them.

She nodded, biting her lip. "Yeah, I guess we could. But, then again, knowing us, we probably won't."

He smiled. "Yeah, we're both too thick skulled to lose our pride."

She nodded. "I think….. that maybe one day things will be different. I mean, between us. I think eventually we'll get over this stupid rivalry and be friends."

He looked down, a frown crossing over his once and always flawless face. "But that day isn't today, is it?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Now it was her turn to frown. She didn't like seeing Chad this way. "No, maybe it isn't. But….. it isn't because I don't want it to be. I think it's more about our casts, and how much they still hate each other."

Chad laughed. "Yeah, Portlyn almost threw a fit when Tawni took out all of the mirrors in her dressing room!"

Sonny laughed with him. "And Nico was just about ready to _kill_ Skylar when he threw fro-yo at them."

The two smiled, reveling in the silence. Between them, sometimes, things didn't always need to be said. Sometimes they communicated better when they didn't talk at all, when they let their eyes do the talking, rather than their pride.

Sonny took a step closer to Chad, lost in the sea that happened to be his eyes. "You know, I think you're pretty cool Cooper." She hadn't said it loudly, and the softness of her voice took Chad by surprise, but when he answered, it was just as softly.

"You aren't bad yourself Monroe," he whispered, his voice more husky than usual. He took a step closer, closer to the beauty that was Sonny Monroe. They were now millimeters apart.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and kiss me."

And he did. He grabbed the back of her head and brought it to his with as much passion as he could muster. Right now, this moment, was all they needed.

When they eventually pulled away, both of them were grinning like idiots. Chad was the first to speak. "You're beautiful, Sonny. In fact, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you."

She smiled at him. "I love you too, Chad." But they both knew what came next.

Chad sighed. "But today isn't the day that our casts become friends, is it?"

Sonny sighed, just as heartbroken as Chad. "No. I guess it isn't. But who knows, tomorrow is another day."

Chad smiled genuinely at this girl, the one who had stolen his heart when he had stolen her yogurt. "I'll wait forever."

She smiled. "I will too. I love you Chad."

He grinned back. "I love you too." Then he hugged her and walked away, both knowing that for now, nothing could happen between them. But there was always another day. And they both knew that the other would wait.

Chad smiled, with a new respect for spring cleaning. He might even try it sometime. But, just like beginning a relationship, today was not the day. He would wait, just like he would wait for Sonny. As long as it took. Even if it took forever.

**Sorry, I know it was weird to compare poor Sonny to spring cleaning, but oh well. It's a metaphor I guess. A weird one, but still, it's something. Anyway, I'll try to update Glistening teardrops tomorrow. If you want to, you can review. It's make me happy. SMILES!**

**LOL**


End file.
